


The Third

by kreiderrider



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, artemi speaks russian in bed, chris loves to share, mika and chris have bisexual tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreiderrider/pseuds/kreiderrider
Summary: You and Chris have been inviting Mika over regularly, but one night you decide it's not enough-- you want a third person inside of you. Immediately, they know Artemi is the right person to call.
Relationships: Artemi Panarin/Reader, Chris Kreider/Reader, Mika Zibanejad/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Third

You were four months in to your relationship with Chris when you found out he liked to share. After he asked you if you’d be into it and you said yes, it was an easy call to choose Mika as the third person. He and Chris were good friends; by extension, you knew him well at this point, and you trusted him.

Then, a long summer passed, during which Mika stayed mostly in Sweden. You did, one time, try it out with Brett Howden on a hot July day, but he was a bit too wide-eyed ingenue for your taste, though his curls were fun to pull on. Otherwise, it was a fairly uneventful summer, with the exception of a few things: one, you and Chris moved in together. Two, Artemi Panarin and Kaapo Kakko joined the Rangers, and there was a sudden surge of excitement about the future of the team. Chris, being Chris, instantly reached out to both of them, though it was Artemi he made friends with easily, his knowledge of Russian helpful.

Suddenly, the Mika and Chris duo had become a trio, and you got to know Artemi, too. It was interesting, you thought, the way he would smile quickly at you and immediately lower his eyes and look away, as if embarrassed. It didn’t dawn on you that he could be attracted to you.

But when you and Mika and Chris were lying in bed one night, their hands on you after they’d both fucked you, you spoke your wish into the air. “I want a third person,” you said. “There are three places I can take a dick and I want them all full.”

“Artemi,” Chris and Mika said at once.

You looked at Chris.

“You haven’t noticed?” Chris said, crinkles forming around his eyes as he smiled. “Jesus, he can’t stop staring at you anytime we’re out together.”

“I—” You closed your mouth and reflected on your most recent interaction—a big group outing after a game. You’d worn a low-cut shirt. He was flustered all night, but at the time, you’d chalked it up to the night he’d had on the ice and the fact that they actually coerced him into giving an interview. But the way he had tripped over his words more than usual—

“Holy shit,” you said.

“Now she’s got it,” Mika said.

“So would you be okay with him?”

You were picturing him, bashful Artemi with his little smiles and easily-reddened cheeks, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Artemi. In a foursome. Will he survive? I mean, yes, I would be more than okay with him, but—you know— _Artemi,_ guys.”

Chris was already grabbing his phone from the nightstand. “I think he’ll be just fine.”

You turned to Mika. “Does he… does he _know_ we do this?”

“Umm.” Mika glanced at Chris.

Chris was dialing and laughing. “Tell her.”

“Remember the text you sent Chris? It was a photo of you in your new lingerie thing—”

“Teddy,” Chris filled in, covering the mouthpiece. “Hey, Bread. How are you?”

Mika lowered his voice. “—and you were asking if I was coming over because you wanted to show it off to me. Artemi was literally standing over Chris’ shoulder when he checked the text, and—”

“Good,” said Chris into the phone. “Actually, guess who I’m in bed with right now?”

“—and he got really flustered and so Chris explained to him that we regularly do this.”

You were sure you were red.

Chris smiled. “Yeah, and we all have a question for you. Apparently Mika and I can’t satisfy her by ourselves anymore.”

You rolled your eyes at him while he smirked at you.

“She wants a third guy and we all figured you would be the perfect person to fill in.” A pause. “No, there’s nothing lost in translation. Do you want me to say it in Russian?”

You and Mika both chuckled, and then Chris launched into a Russian translation of what he’d just said, and you had to bury your face in Mika’s shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

“Yeah? Okay, I thought as much. Saturday afternoon? Yeah, my place. Okay. See you then. До свидания.”

\----------

It had been a slow week, but Saturday afternoon had arrived, and you and Chris had made brunch for the group. Artemi had cleared his throat at least three times before attempting to ask a question about how things would proceed, and you decided to save him by starting the conversation. It was important to set ground rules, and Mika assured him that the first conversation with the three of you was just as awkward.

You decided to take a chance near the end of the meal. You were finished, and Mika was finished, and Artemi had been nibbling at the same strip of bacon for five minutes. You got up, pulling the table back from him, walked around the table, and straddled him, sitting in his lap, your hands on his shoulders. “You’re wondering how this all starts?” you asked him, and he looked up at you with large eyes. “Да,” he said, forgetting. “Yes.”

You leaned into him, putting your lips to his, those big, soft lips you’d been looking at in a new light for a week. Your tongue slipped past his teeth and you felt a large hand at your waist as he sighed into you. “Like this,” you murmured against him.

His hand moved on you gently, and you heard Chris set his silverware down. “Let’s go,” he said, and the only thing that moved you to untwine yourself from Artemi was the promise that you’d be getting more the moment you got into the bedroom.

The lovely thing about today was that, despite Mika and Chris’ bisexual tendencies, they had promised to focus wholly on you this time around, and you were literally trembling with the thought of having the full attention of three men at once.

The moment you landed in bed, you saw that Chris was right, and that Artemi would certainly survive this; it seemed his desire was overriding his shyness. He was the first one to go after your clothing, unbuttoning your top as he placed a kiss at your throat, your collarbone, your sternum. He was relishing every moment, and teasing himself—instead of revealing your bra when he could have, he waited until he’d unbuttoned every button before pushing the halves of your shirt aside to see what was underneath. You couldn’t see his face—Chris had moved in to kiss you, while Mika was slowly allowing his hands to drift up your legs and beneath your skirt—but you heard his sigh.

Mika stood to take his own shirt off and then returned to the valley between your legs, gently tugging your thong off and casting it aside before moving his palm to cover your already-wet lips. He held you like that for a moment, gripping you solidly, while Artemi reached up to cup each breast in his hands. Chris was at your ear now, a tongue behind your earlobe before he enveloped it in his mouth, his fingers tracing your wet mouth before dipping inside, and you took his two fingers down your throat like they were a dick.

“I want to show you off to him,” Chris whispered in your ear, his voice thick with desire, and you twitched in Mika’s grip. “I want him to see everything you can do.”

You peered down at Artemi, who was kissing his way back up your torso. He ran his tongue along the wire of your lace balconette and you whimpered as Mika let go, only to slide two fingers inside of you.

“I want the three of you to fill me,” you said to Chris.

He replaced his fingers with his mouth and kissed you. “Oh, in time. We will.”

“In that case, you know I love when you tell people what to do with me.”

He smiled. “Such a good girl.”

Involuntarily, you tightened around Mika’s fingers, which only spurred him to curl them; you moaned into Chris’ mouth and Artemi looked down to see Mika’s forearm covered by your skirt.

“You want to see?” Chris asked Artemi, and he nodded. “Mika. Take off her skirt.”

He wordlessly obliged, sliding it from your hips, leaving you almost completely naked in contrast to the three men who were almost fully clothed. You licked your lips. You felt so exposed this way, and the sensations—Artemi’s soft sweater against your stomach, Mika’s cold belt buckle on your leg, the rough linen of Chris’ shirt—were incredible.

“Touch her,” Chris said to Artemi. “Touch her in any way you want. And get that bra off of her.”

Artemi looked up at you, and you smiled, reassuring him. At the table, you’d already told the group that they were allowed to follow any instruction Chris gave to them, so Artemi knew it was okay, but you appreciated the double-check—it was the kind of thing that gave you even more trust in him. He reached around you and unhooked your bra, tossing it to the floor, and returned immediately to your bare breasts. Your nipples were taut, exposed to the cool air, and Artemi took one of them between his thumb and fingertip, rolling and pinching gently until he was rewarded with a moan from you. Mika stretched his fingers inside of you, and Chris moved around, so his back was to the wall and he could see everything Artemi and Mika were doing. Chris let his hands wander, and you brought your arms up to him; he held your wrists with one hand and continued touching you with the other. Artemi’s hands were wandering, too, now that his lips were around the other nipple; his fingers kept playing with the other, but his right hand was running up and down your side. Three fingers of Mika’s right hand were inside of you, but the other was touching your thigh. _This,_ you thought blissfully, _so many hands, so many sensations…_

It wasn’t long before Mika pulled his fingers out, pushed your legs further apart, and put his head where his fingers had just been. You _loved_ when Mika ate you out. He liked to be slow and languorous; he liked to flatten his thick tongue against you and taste you with every square inch available; he liked to play with your pussy and your ass while the tip of his tongue went to work on your clit.

Chris got up and took off his clothes. You watched him remove each piece while Mika pushed into you with his tongue and Artemi moved from your breasts long enough to kiss a line up your neck and take your earlobe between his teeth. You moaned in response and you felt one of those little smiles at your neck.

Chris got back on the bed and Artemi returned to your chest, licking between your breasts, blowing softly on the wet trail, making you shiver. Mika had a wet finger circling your asshole as he teased your clit, and you cried out as he sucked your clit between his lips and Artemi flicked both of your nipples with his fingers—but the cry was abbreviated as Chris faced the wall and slid his dick into your mouth.

Mika withdrew his tongue and pressed his face against you, his chin, using his rough beard against your most sensitive spots. You wanted to say his name, but Chris was down your throat and you were silenced. You bucked against him, the sensations overwhelming, and Artemi replaced one of his hands with his mouth again. Mika returned his tongue to your clit, and you silently willed him to push his finger into your ass, but it was Mika. You knew his routine by now, knew he was going to tease you for at least five minutes before—

“Artemi,” Mika said. “Switch spots?”

“She tastes so good,” Chris told him. “Try her.”

Wordlessly, Artemi got up, and your nipples throbbed with the sudden absence of stimulation; Mika got up, and it was the same between your legs. Mika left his pants and boxers behind, and Artemi discarded his sweater and jeans before taking Mika’s place.

Mika straddled your chest. “You’re enjoying yourself so much,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. You smiled up at him, as much as you could around Chris’ cock, and he ran a hand over your chest. “Our favorite dirty girl.” He spat between your breasts and rested his cock there, pulling at a nipple, making you squeal. “I wonder how many of us it will take before you’re really satisfied.”

Artemi’s lips met your own, still wet from what Mika had been doing to you, and his moan vibrated through you. He licked you, slowly, from pussy opening to clit, and surfaced to lick his lips.

“Was I right?” Chris demanded, thrusting slowly into your mouth. “Is she good?”

“Delicious,” Artemi pronounced, going back for more, as Mika used both hands to press your breasts around his cock. He fucked your chest as Artemi continued. If Mika was deliberate, and Chris was ravenous, Artemi was precise. He zeroed in immediately on all the things that made you react: the tip of his tongue on your clit, the rough feeling of his beard, the way he held your legs apart, hands right at the juncture of your thighs and pelvis.

Your moans increased in frequency and pitch and Chris knew how close you were. He came out of your mouth and went to the side of the bed. “She’s close,” he said to Mika, and Mika instantly stopped thrusting, moving to the other side of the bed. Together, they bent their heads and put their lips to you, each one taking a nipple into their mouths. Their free hands roamed your body, and it was a testament to how well they knew each other—and you—that each one of them used a hand to pin one of your wrists as you began to shake more violently, begging Artemi to finish you. The other hands they used to touch you—palms flat, claiming your body as Artemi continued with his tongue, his face, his fingers.

“Artemi,” you cried, a long, drawn-out vowel at the end, and you didn’t know how much longer you’d last; the pleasure you were getting from three mouths on you at once was intense. “Yes… yes… yes…”

And then you were coming, wanting to sit straight up how you normally did, but Mika and Chris held you tight to the bed and you thrashed helplessly against Artemi’s expert mouth as he followed you through the orgasm and continued to lick you, turning you into a mess. You whimpered, breathing ragged. “Artemi,” you started to plead, but you had no idea where to go with it. You couldn’t take any more, but did you really want him to stop?

Mercifully, he lifted his head, and he grinned at you. His beard glistened. “I’m covered in you,” he said, stroking his beard once, licking his fingers. “I like this. You taste incredible.”

“You’re so good,” was all you could think to say in return, and this earned you one of his bashful smiles.

“I try.”

“Get inside of her,” Chris said, releasing your breast. “I know you’ve been wanting to.”

Artemi looked at him.

You reached for Artemi. “You made me wet. Get inside and feel it.”

He got up, took off his boxers, and looked down at you. Mika and Chris had both paused, and they all stood there, contemplating you. You felt wonderfully on display, breathing hard, desperately wanting contact.

“Should one of us get in her ass?” Mika said to Chris.

“Let Artemi have her first,” Chris told him.

“She wanted all three of us inside of her at once, though.” Mika raised an eyebrow.

They were talking about you like you didn’t exist and you stretched, enjoying every moment. You lived for this. Chris and Mika knew it.

“I don’t need long after,” Artemi put in. “Maybe fifteen minutes and I go again.”

“Short refractory period,” Chris said to Mika. “Convenient for her.”

“And me,” Artemi said, laughing awkwardly, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going to get a glass of water,” Mika said, glancing sideways at Chris, and exited the room while Artemi climbed over you.

He was hard, and he looked softly at you while running the tip of his cock through your wet slit. “So wet,” he murmured, almost to himself, and ran a hand over your body before sliding inside you. “Хорошая девушка.”

Chris put his lips to your ear, covering a breast with his hand. “He says you’re a good girl.”

“Artemi,” you half-whispered, half-whined.

“What else do you have to say about her?” Chris asked him.

Artemi bent low to your other ear. Just loud enough for Chris to hear, he said “Красивая шлюха.”

“Beautiful slut,” Chris translated, sharing a smirk with his friend.

Artemi shook his head. “No, not—”

“Temptress?” Chris provided.

“I wouldn’t be offended by ‘slut,’” you said to Artemi, grabbing a fistful of curls and pulling his lips to yours.

Mika re-entered the room. You saw him out of the corner of your eye, and he had a glass of ice in hand.

The second Chris saw what Mika had, he went straight to the third dresser drawer, where you kept all your things. You didn’t see what he took out. Artemi had ensnared your attention fully, rocking his hips into you as he kissed your neck. When he sat up, Chris and Mika were ready, one at either side of you.

Mika plucked an ice cube from the glass and trailed it across your skin. It left goosebumps in its wake as it traveled over the hill of your breast, leaving a pool of cold water in the hollow at your throat; Chris followed it with hot wax, and you arched your back, moaning as the wax splashed onto your skin. Artemi reacted inside of you, his cock twitching as you reacted. This, you thought, must be new to him, the way he was watching Chris and Mika work.

“Out for a moment,” Mika said to Artemi, and he obeyed. Mika pulled an ice cube from his mouth; it had melted to a thin bit. Mika slipped it inside of you and your eyelids fluttered. “Get back in.”

Artemi’s eyes were as wide as yours, and he shivered at the dual feeling of hot and cold as he fucked you until the ice melted. Meanwhile, Chris was putting a nipple clamp on you while Mika closed his mouth around the other one, a chip of ice heightening the sensation before he ran his beard over it.

“Come for him,” Chris said in your ear, running his hand along your body. “Make a mess out of him. Show him how hard you squirt.”

Mika poured hot wax on your stomach and smeared it with his fingers; you cried out and Artemi looked like he was going to lose control any moment.

“You’ll do it for me, won’t you?” Chris was saying; an ice cube cut through the wax. Mika tightened a nipple clamp on your other breast. “Look at Artemi. He wants you to come. I want you to come. Let him feel you all over him.”

“Artemi,” you said, your voice breaking—you were getting close.

Mika licked you, a long line, from hip to in between your breasts, and got in your other ear.

“You look good,” Mika said, “spread out for him like this. You look good covered in wax. It looks like cum.”

“Maybe we should all just come all over you,” Chris said, running his fingers over your midsection. “Make a mess of you.”

“Claim you,” Mika said, biting at your ear.

“God,” you moaned. Their hands were all over you. Chris had an ice cube. You shivered at the cold. Mika’s hands made it warm.

“Leave it all over you,” Chris said. “Wait fifteen minutes and smear it all over you while Artemi fucks you again.”

“She’d look so good covered in us,” Mika told Chris.

“Artemi,” you panted, “Artemi—”

He was fucking you hard, his curls falling in his eyes, and you knew the look. You’d seen that sort of intensity on the ice. He was determined.

Chris held you by the throat—he applied no pressure, just wrapped a big hand around your neck. “Be a good girl and come for him,” he growled.

You couldn’t have stopped if Chris had told you to; you came hard, and long, sinking your fingernails into Artemi’s sides, your nipples throbbing from the pressure, your core burning from the stimulation, and Artemi let go the moment he saw you were there. He came inside of you, his head thrown back, and Chris looked ready to pounce.

The second Artemi stilled and climbed off, Chris moved. His head was between your legs in a flash and before you knew what was happening, his tongue was on your already-sensitive clit and you were screaming as Artemi’s cum dripped out of you and Chris was hell-bent on making you come right that moment with his tongue.

Artemi froze for a moment, watching, and you pulled at him; he came to stand by the head of the bed and you leaned over, taking his cock in your mouth, sucking and licking him clean.

Mika took the nipple clamps off, and poured a small amount of massage oil into his hand. It smelled of jasmine. He covered each breast, and called to Artemi. “Let me show you something fun,” he said. “We’ve never had three people before, she’s always had to touch herself when we do this.”

You spent the next five minutes in an incredible cycle of sensation and pleasure. Mika poured wax on your left breast; Artemi melted ice on the other. Then they’d switch; Artemi would take the candle and replace cold with hot, and since the oil made it easy to remove the wax, Mika would scrape off the wax and replace hot with cold. They continued to rotate this way while Chris, ravenous as usual, held your legs in his strong arms and licked you just to the point of orgasm—

—and stopped.

“God _damn_ you, Chris, you _motherfucker,_ ” you spat, voice hoarse. “Finish me, goddamn it, _finish me…”_

His fingers traced your pussy, and he slid them inside, coating them with a mixture of your cum and Artemi’s, then positioned them at your ass. “I’ll edge you for as long as I want, babe.”

Artemi poured wax on you then and you groaned, your head hitting the pillow as Chris slid his fingers inside of you. Your clit was on fire and you needed him to let you come. You needed it.

Mika poured wax on you; Artemi used ice.

Chris hummed against you and the reverberations echoed through your body.

Cold water dripped down the side of your breast.

“Isn’t she fun?” Mika said.

You bit your pillow as Chris brought you close again and stopped.

“Yes,” Artemi said.

Artemi poured wax on you; Mika circled your nipple with an ice cube.

“How long do you think she can take it?” Artemi wondered.

Chris kissed you just above your slit. “As long as I tell her to.”

You couldn’t deny it.

When Chris returned his tongue to you, you could tell he was going to let you come this time. His fingers, now hooked in your ass, were fucking you hard, and you also knew damn well that he couldn’t hold off forever.

Artemi once more with the wax, Mika once more with the ice cube, and you arched your back this time, sitting straight up, repeating Chris’ name over and over and over as he held you firm at the waist and you came, shaking in his hands.

Chris wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave directions. “Off the bed, babe,” he said to you.

“My thighs are still shaking,” you said.

Mika easily lifted you into the air, one arm under your knees, one under your shoulders, and Chris laid down on his back. “Get on top of me,” Chris told you, and your look told him you didn’t know if you had the strength to ride. He knew exactly what your concern was. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “We can pass you back and forth easily enough.”

You straddled him, but decided it was probably best to let someone in your ass first, and you waited for Chris to decide who that would be. You had a guess.

“Artemi,” he said. “You’ve been in her mouth, you’ve been in her pussy… how about you get behind her?”

Chris didn’t have to tell him twice. True to his word, Artemi was hard again, and he knelt behind you, which left Mika to straddle your face. Artemi coated himself with lube, held you at the hips, and slid inside of you with a satisfied grunt. “So tight,” he said, and Mika just smiled—Chris wasn’t even inside yet.

“Lower yourself onto me,” Chris told you, and you obeyed.

You couldn’t see Artemi’s face, but you could hear him as you took all of Chris’ massive cock inside of you, making you even tighter. He said something in Russian—probably cussing, you thought—because then, in English, “Holy _fuck._ ”

It was fair, you figured. Mika had been everywhere in your body, and obviously Chris had, too, so it was only right that Artemi get to experience everything.

Chris’ hands were on your waist and Artemi’s were on your hips. Mika had put his hair in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in his eyes while he looked down at you; with his dick already in your mouth, he had plunged his hands into your hair, and everything in his eyes said he was getting ready to pull it.

Your legs were weak, but Chris said they’d take care of it. He pushed you back into Artemi, who let out a moan, and Artemi pushed you back to Chris. It didn’t take them long to establish a pattern.

Mika, meanwhile, wasn’t going to let you forget him; he did, as you’d expected, pull your hair, moving your head so he could get his dick down your throat. “Such a good girl,” he praised, “taking all of us so easily. Going to let all of us come in you.”

You moaned around his dick. “Mmm. That’s it. Make noise for us, baby.”

It wasn’t hard to obey that instruction as Chris and Artemi fucked you. Artemi couldn’t help but let a hand roam from your hip to your ass, cupping it.

“Spank her,” Chris instructed. “She likes it.”

Artemi bent over you, and you could feel his soft curls on your back as he kissed your spine and smacked your ass at the same time. You cried out around Mika’s dick, and he tugged on your hair in response. Artemi smacked you again.

“It’s making her wetter,” Chris told him. “Fuck. Do it again.”

He did, and your hips were moving seemingly of their own volition at this point. You just wanted to come again. You were completely overwhelmed.

“Come for us,” Chris said to you, looking into your eyes. “We’re not going to let you go until you come at least three times.”

 _That’s not going to be difficult,_ you thought, as Artemi hit a particularly good angle and Chris reached to put his thumb on your clit. Your screams, muffled by Mika’s cock, were still loud enough to echo off the walls as you clutched Chris’ shoulders for dear life and squirted all over him.

“One,” Chris said. “Two to go.”

You weren’t sure if you could handle it. Mika ran his fingers through your hair. “You look so good like this,” he said, “full of cock.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “I think we should do this with three of us more often.”

“Да,” Artemi agreed, his fingers holding you so tightly you knew there would be bruises in the morning.

Chris looked up at you. “Artemi. Bend over her and take her nipples.”

He let go of your hips and draped his body over yours, reaching to play with your nipples, and Chris reached up to take your throat in one big hand. “I can feel Mika fucking you,” he said, staring into your eyes, and you thought you might collapse. “I love the feeling of other men inside of you. I love seeing you broken like this.”

You were close again. There was no part of you left untouched. Artemi pinched your nipples, and you cried out around Mika.

This time, the ultimatum came from behind you.

“I want to feel you shaking again,” Artemi said to you, his lips close to your ear. “I want you to be—to be defeated for us.”

You weren’t sure if that was the word he was looking for, but you loved the idea. You were. You were utterly vanquished and you wanted to tell him so, but Mika’s thick cock slid down your throat, out of your throat. Down your throat, out of your throat…

You screamed around him again and Chris held you in place as Artemi hammered into you and you came another time.

You wished Mika would come. At the same time, you wished he wouldn’t. You felt so full, so at the mercy of these three men, and you loved every moment of having a gag in your mouth that was a cock—but you also wanted to scream their names, you wanted both Chris and Artemi to hear you screaming Artemi’s name, you wanted it.

“I’m getting close,” Mika warned you.

“You’re going to swallow him,” Chris said, and Artemi stroked your side.

“You will swallow me next time.” He looked down at Chris. “Will she let me?”

 _I’ll fucking let you,_ you wanted to say, _I’ll let you do anything, fuck, just keep fucking me—_

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to hold off on coming again until Mika finished. He pulled your hair and Chris held you in place by the throat and Artemi held you at the waist while you acted as a vessel for Mika’s orgasm; his cum shot down your throat in hot streams and Chris stroked your throat as if he could feel that, too.

When Mika came out, you gasped. “Please. Fuck me. Chris, Artemi—you both feel so fucking good I could die—I just—Artemi, I _am_ defeated, I am, you can both do whatever you want, I’m yours, I’m—”

Artemi, in response, pulled you sharply back into him. “Chris,” he said, “can I—”

Chris cut him off. “You heard her. Whatever you want.”

You wished you could see him, as he ran his hands along your body and straightened behind you. His fingers hooked into you again and he fucked you with relentless abandon; you screamed, flat-out _screamed_ at the sensation, and a dark smile spread across Chris’ lips as he felt Artemi fucking you, as he saw your reaction. You were clutching everything in sight.

It was Mika who grabbed your chin. “Call his name and come for him. Reward him for what he’s doing to you.”

“Artemi,” you gasped out, barely able to string together syllables at this point. “Artemi… yes… yes…” It took every ounce of strength left in you to come, but you did, and then you went limp in their hands.

“Fuck her until she can’t move,” Mika said, his hands on you now that he was done. “God, she looks so good.”

You were a rag doll for them. That’s all you could be, and it was Artemi who came first, with a final smack on your ass, and Chris just seconds later. You collapsed onto Chris, a complete mess, and when he slid out of you, Mika put his fingers inside, smearing Chris’ cum on your pelvis. “She _does_ look good when she’s a mess.”

They’d achieved what Mika had wanted. There was no way you were moving after this. No way.

Artemi slid his hand in between your legs. “I want to do this to you again.”

You could barely respond. “Да,” you breathed, and he clutched at your thigh to hear you speak his language.

“We had you come over in the afternoon for a reason,” Chris said, kissing your temple and getting out of bed. “We have the whole night ahead of us.”


End file.
